


Bingo's Not His Name-o

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Better times, Childhood Memories, Gen, Siberian Husky, comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott chooses a childhood memory to describe how he sees there relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bingo's Not His Name-o

The Teachers | X-men of ‘Charles Xavier’s School for the gifted’, knew all too well that silence was golden and relaxation was a blessing. They lived in difficult times where mutants was a term to be feared, a fear, Charles often reminded them, was learnt traits brought on through of not fully understanding another’s differences.

Sitting back with a chilled beer in his hand, Scott sighed with content. Sitting beside him, but an arm’s reach away was his team-mate and overall rival Logan Howlett. The pair seemed to mirror one another’s relaxed state, allowing their heads to fall back whilst the limpness of their bodies moulded to the structure of the overly cushioned three seater.

“ _You know I never thought I’d see the day –_ ” It was inevitable for one of them to break the silence, after taking a large sip of his beer, Logan belched in gratitude before following through with his lingering trail of thought “ _when you actually took time out from riding that stick up your ass._ ” He knew he’d hit a nerve catching the slight shift in position and a grumble of profanities under the others breath. Tut, tut that was hardly the type of vocabulary to be aired within a strict school environment. “ _Alright; you pick a topic. You should be honoured that I'm actually making the_ _effort._ ”

“ _Trust me, I’m more honoured to be within your presence now that you’ve actually showered._ ” The deadpan tone was typical of Scott. Having quickly recovered from his brief bout of retaliation, he’d have loved nothing more than to have watched the others confident demeanour drop within the space of a few words. Having learnt from a young age and multiple experiences Scott had almost mastered the ability of, masking his emotions, yet as displayed there were some that seemed to push the wrong buttons.

“ _Harsh words Slim. Harsh._ ”

A smile picked up on the younger man’s features, edging around the opening of the coloured bottle as he took a quick sip. It was the rarity of times like these, where the banter seemed to flow evenly that the pair could easily mistake themselves for friends. “ _I remember back before all this, back when Alex and I were kids…_ ” Scott waved his bottle around in circular motions for added emphasis, “ _our father brought home a Siberian husky, puppy naturally, as Alex was only around two at the time._ "

Logan’s brow furrowed, meeting tightly above the bridge of his nose adding to the confusion the rest of his features radiated. “ _Just what has that got to do with anything?_ ”

Raising his finger to his lips, Scott methodically shushed the older man. “ _I’ll never forget how particularly kind the weather was that spring. Just being able to enjoy life without all the implications that we face now_. _It was my mother who allowed me to name the puppy, so I called it Kano, after my favourite mortal combat character_. _I loved that pup_ _but he didn’t seem to share the sentiment. I can still picture him now, tilting his head to the side looking as if he was thinking over some meaningful question. Yet every time I went near to pet him he’d growl and nip at my fingers.”_

Watching as Logan adjusted his position, it appeared as though he was distancing himself further, especially with his feet now perched up between them and the bottle seemingly gaining more interest as he again rose it to his lips taking another hearty drink and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“ _So what happened?_ ”

“ _Huh?”_

“ _You know, with your dog? I’m assuming there’s a moral to it? It’s usually the case with you._ ”

Picking at the edges of the label carrying the Canadian spelt beverage Scott looked away. “ _I brought him up because he reminded me of you. Kano acted like that because he was jealous of the connection I shared with my brother, he simply adored him. With you, it’s just a little different. You’re protective of me_ _but you’re unwilling to show any weakness_.”


End file.
